This invention generally relates to hand-held glass cutters and more particularly to support means associated therewith, said support means being adapted to lend greater stability in cutting along a straight line or in following any irregular or curved path, and to assure that the cutting edge of the glass cutter remains perpendicular to the glass when cutting either flat or curved glass.
Glass is cut by etching or scoring the glass along the desired line of cut and subsequently causing a mechanical or thermal shock within the glass to cause fracture at the score line. To accomplish clean fracture of the glass, the score line must be made evenly and with uniform pressure. The glass cutter must be advanced across the glass surface in a smooth continuous motion with the glass cutter maintained perpendicular to the glass surface.
Conventional glass cutters comprising a handle in which are mounted rotatable, hardened steel cutting wheels are difficult to maintain in the proper position perpendicular to the glass surface and to advance along a desired path due to the instability inherent with a one-point contact. The operator's hand tends to be unsteady particularly when a large workpiece requires significant arm extension in operation. When the glass to be cut is curved, the operator encounters the further difficulty of maintaining the glass cutter perpendicular to the glass due to the constantly changing angle of the curved surface.
Various efforts have been made to advance the state of the art by providing supports and guides; however, the advancements have not been completely successful, especially when scoring a line on a curved surface is required.